


Lip and His Girls

by elektravondemon



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: Lip muses. Takes place at the end of season 3. Rated M for language and mentions of sex.





	Lip and His Girls

**Author's Note:**

> My man got me into this show recently and I hate him for it.

Gripping the cigarette gently with his mouth, Philip Gallagher flicked his lighter at the end and took a deep drag.

Lip felt the need to laugh and cry over a span of a few hours but that wouldn't have been enough to release his pent up frustration and excitement.

Life was full of surprises.

The last two years was just one big whirlwind after another. Everything was all blurred together that Lip wasn't sure what started the stress.

Frank was always the constant, unwanted catalyst in the Gallagher household, that everything within the house was sure to burn as soon as the drunken father stepped foot in the threshold.

Lip guessed that the actual shitstorm started when Karen Jackson began to kick him in the dirt and declaring she was pregnant and to stay the fuck away from her. That's when his world was turned upside down for the hundredth time.

Lip recalled standing on the adjacent side of the street to the Jackson house and seeing his best friend/lover mack face with the equivalent to Fabio's son. Lip was losing Karen faster than her relationship with Jody was progressing.

 The recent high school graduate flicked the used cigarette toward a brick wall of an alley he was passing through. He just stopped by the Milkovich house to thank his ex-girlfriend, Mandy, for helping him apply to prestigious colleges and actually getting a full ride to MIT. Lip was blown away.

He regretted the way things ended with Mandy but she was proving herself to be a raving, psycho bitch, especially after he learned that Mandy was the one to put Karen in the situation of being unable to create new memories and lose all sense of emotions.

Lip fell in love with Karen. Hard.

Lip so desperately wanted to be the father of Karen's baby and after learning that he, in fact, wasn't, he naturally threw a fit.

Love, sex, missed periods, baby. That's how it works, right?

Lip missed what he had with Karen and when she made it apparent that she did not want to be with him, he took it upon himself to find solace (and pussy) elsewhere.

Lip originally let Mandy stay in his room because her father was a pedophile rapist on dope. Then when she began to act like his wife and out of control, he couldn't resist fucking Karen in their high school bathroom to relieve stress. The sex was better anyway.

The 17-year-old rounded a corner and saw his slum of a residence in the distance and paused his walking. Took out his pack of cigarettes and saw there was only one remaining.

He took a shaky breath. He lost Mandy. Karen and Jody had just left for Sedona for some spiritual healing for her brain damage, with Hiram/Hymie in tow. He was alone.

Walking towards the front gate, he extracted the last cigarette and pocketed the box to throw away later. Bounding up the steps, Lip Gallagher opened the door to the sight of the chaotic household. Looking past the rambunctiousness, to see Fiona Gallagher, older sister, eldest sibling, and now legal guardian of her five siblings, managed to pause long enough to smile at her brother in the foyer, just as how she always greeted him.

Lip gave a lopped smile back, mouthing his lone, unlit cigarette. He could never forget the most important girl in his life. Fiona was a light in the never-ending darkness of their lives.

As if to emphasize the metaphor that crossed his mind, Phillip Gallagher flicked his lighter at the end and took a deep drag.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. This seemed like it was awfully written but oh well. Been swirling in my mind for some amount of days and just wanted to finally get it in writing.
> 
> R&R, my lovelies


End file.
